A Change of Heart
by ThisPaperHeart44
Summary: When Jack rescues an old friend from a life of misery in Tortuga, will their relationship change? Please RR! This is my first fic.
1. Tortuga

Hey guys! So this is my first fic that I've posted. All the standard stuff applies. Nothing is mine except for Ellie Fly. Enjoy and please, please, please read and review!!! Thankee!  
  
Chapter One: Tortuga  
  
There is a port in the Caribbean home to all the scalawags, scoundrels, and  
  
criminals on earth. They flock there for rum and tales. Tortuga it is called-no  
  
place for decent folk. Yet, one dwelled there. One solitary woman...  
* * * "Fetch another round, Ellie Fly!"  
  
Elizabeth Fly rushed behind the bar and tapped seven mugs of beer. Holding one  
  
on each finger, she carried it quickly back to the table.  
  
"Quicker than lightning at serving, this one!" said a rugged looking man. "And  
  
prettier than a pile of treasure."  
  
Elizabeth had already gone, however. She slipped out the back door of the bar  
  
soundlessly. Outside, the sound of drunken yelling and gunshots were loud, but  
  
less so than inside. The cool morning air rose, lightly ruffling her chestnut locks.  
  
Twenty-six years old and still otherwise unattached, Ellie sighed. She was  
  
hopeless. What man would ever want her, anyways? A barmaid in Tortuga! She  
  
was no whore, but what respectable gentleman would believe her? Ellie reached  
  
into her bodice and retrieved the trinket that always comforted her- a locket  
  
engraved with the initials J.S. A smile graced her features as she thought of the  
  
man who had given the necklace to her.  
  
"Ellie Fly, come quick!"  
  
Elizabeth hid the locket hastily and turned to her co-worker, Julia. She held no  
  
grudge against Julia, but she couldn't bring herself to befriend a girl who worked  
  
the streets at night.  
  
"Yes Julia?" Ellie allowed Julia to pull her along the street. "What is it?"  
  
Julia jerked her toward the port. She pointed. "Look!"  
  
Ellie glanced around, then her eyes rested on a ship. A familiar ship. "The Pearl!"  
  
Elizabeth pried herself free of Julia's grasp and ran to the dock. When she reached  
  
it, she found it deserted. Where was...  
  
"Elizabeth Fly. What a sight yeh are."  
  
Ellie hid her joy, and turned around slowly. "What kind of a sight, Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain, luv, Captain. Thought yeh would know better."  
  
Before her stood her best friend- Jack Sparrow. He wore a flowy white shirt, dirty  
  
breeches, a tricorn hat tat had seen better days, and large knee-high boots. His  
  
hair was dark and in dreadlocks, trinkets hanging from some strands. In his  
  
tanned face was a pair of chocolate brown eyes, accentuated by a lining of kohl. A  
  
smile showed off Jack's numerous gold teeth. Ellie could hide her happiness no  
  
longer. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.  
  
"Tis good to see you, Jack. I've missed you more than you realize. How was the  
  
voyage?"  
  
"Fair," Jack slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her back to the bar. "Now,  
  
to business. Where's the rum?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Where it always is- the bar! Come, have a mug on the house."  
  
Jack stopped, bright eyes wide. He held Ellie at arm's length. "Free rum?"  
  
"Yes Jack," Ellie sighed patiently.  
  
"Rum!" Jack ran at full speed to the bar. Ellie could barely catch up for laughing.  
  
Once inside, Ellie gave Jack his promised beverage and sat across from him at a  
  
dark corner table.  
  
"You've been gone a long time, Jack."  
  
"Missed me, eh luv?"  
  
She grinned ruefully. "I already told you I did. And...I wasn't entirely sure you'd be  
  
returning."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow not return?"  
  
"Jack! You were up against Barbossa! What did you expect me to think?"  
  
"Well, lass, I will give you the pleasure of knowing..." And leaning in, Jack told  
  
her every detail of their encounter.  
  
"Oh! I am so glad that you're alive," Ellie breathed when he was done. "I can't-"  
  
A beefy man in his fifties grabbed Ellie by her hair, jerking her up out of the chair.  
  
Jack leapt up, sword extended.  
  
"Consortin' with customers again, eh Fly?" he roared. "I'll show you!"  
  
"Now, let's be demo-" Jack was cut off by Ellie's infuriated and intoxicated boss.  
  
"You are fired, Elizabeth Fly. Out! Out!"  
  
With a vicious kick, he sent Ellie out the door. With a thump, she hit the  
  
cobblestones head first and was knocked unconscious. 


	2. The Black Pearl

Here for your enjoyment is Chapter Two. Again, nothing is mine except for Ellie and the plot. That would be mine. This chapter's dedicated to my first reviewer Dimonah Tralon. Many thanks and lots of love! ENJOY and then REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Black Pearl  
  
"Ohhh..." Ellie moaned. Her head ached painfully. She looked around her in wonder. She  
  
was in a small paneled room on a soft bed of white linens. Next to her was a straight-  
  
backed chair and a desk covered in maps. Out a small window, she could see the blue of  
  
the ocean. Ellie decided that she was most definitely in Jack's cabin on the Black Pearl.  
  
With Jack, anything was possible. She got shakily out of bed and staggered on deck,  
  
head pounding. It was dark outside. She must have slept all day. At the helm was Jack,  
  
humming softly.  
  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho! Ah, Ellie luv," he grinned at her. "Feelin' better?"  
  
Ellie reached up to rub her head, only to have Jack stop her.  
  
"You've got yerself quite a lump there, lass. Don't want to be hurtin' yerself."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Ellie gazed out onto the open seas. "Jack, where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever the winds take us, luv. Or would yeh want to return to Tortuga?"  
  
She shivered, only partly from the wind. "No, thank you for taking me away from there.  
  
Without a job I would have starved."  
  
Jack stood closer to Ellie, allowing her to rest her weary head on his chest. He smelled  
  
comfortingly of the sea and alcohol. Her eyes closed.  
  
"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads..." Jack sang.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," Ellie whispered.  
  
"Aye lassie. It's a pirate's life for you."  
  
Ellie pulled away from Jack, suddenly embarrassed to have been so close to him.  
  
Frightened at Jack's warmth, Ellie hurried back to his cabin, falling fully clothed into  
  
bed. The rocking of the ship soon had her lulled to sleep.  
  
"Get that boy! I say, get that boy!"  
  
A fat merchant chased after a gangly boy in tattered clothing. Ellie laughed at the sight of  
  
the boy, running with the fat man's chicken in his tanned arms.  
  
"Come Elizabeth," her mother pulled the thirteen year old girl away. "Do not stare."  
  
"Look at that lad, Mother! Does he not look merry?" Ellie stood stubbornly, watching  
  
him still.  
  
"No, he is a dreadful thief and no good will come of him. Now come along."  
  
Ellie sighed, but submitted. Her home was so dull, Ellie could die. Her father was a  
  
wealthy merchant who hosted parties every weekend at their mansion in Jamaica. To  
  
entertain herself, Elizabeth read pirate tales and pretended she was living a life as  
  
exciting as Morgan's or Drake's. The allure of the exciting boy she had seen in the market  
  
was too much. That night, Ellie slipped out of her window and ventured onto the docks.  
  
There, she found the boy, cooking his prize.  
  
"Hello," she said boldly.  
  
"Oh, 'ello," the boy grinned at her. "Aren't you the lass in the market today?"  
  
"Yes." Ellie was both pleased and shy that the boy remembered her.  
  
The boy offered her a chicken leg. "Have some?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
He shrugged and devoured it. Fascinated, Ellie watched.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked at length.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. You?"  
  
"Ellie Fly. I live in the house on the hill." She pointed.  
  
"Aye, that so? Merchant Fly's daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
Ellie obliged, glad to find such a fast friend. It had been years since she had a playmate.  
  
Each evening, Ellie snuck out of her home to see Jack. They ran the docks like two wild  
  
spirits. The hours of freedom from her restrictive life were heaven, and as Ellie grew, she  
  
came to love her best friend. Often, he would leave Jamaica, but he always returned to see  
  
Ellie. Five years back, Jack had returned to find Ellie gone. After inquiring around, he  
  
discovered that her parents had died in a fire, leaving her alone. The family funds milked  
  
dry by con men and tax collectors, Ellie had been forced to find a job. a dockworker had  
  
last seen her on a ship to Tortuga. It was there Jack found her.  
  
"Wakey wakey luv."  
  
Ellie groaned as she stretched. "What's the time?"  
  
"Seven. Breakfast is on." Jack crossed the floor to Ellie's bedside and handed her mug of  
  
coffee. "Strong an' hot."  
  
"Thank you." Ellie took it gratefully. She took a sip, then coughed. "Oh God, Jack! This  
  
isn't coffee! It's dishwater."  
  
Jack looked carefully into the cup, then took a sip himself. "Nope. That be coffee. Good  
  
and strong at that. Drink up!"  
  
"Maybe later." Ellie put the mug on the desk and got out of bed. "I had a dream about us,  
  
Jack. About when were we young."  
  
"Dream luv?"  
  
Ellie impulsively straightened Jack's hat. "Aye, a dream. Remember those days, Jack?"  
  
Jack smiled at her motherly instincts. "Aye. You were a pretty little lass."  
  
"And I'm not now?"  
  
Jack took a draw from his hip flagon. "No, Elizabeth, yer not. Yer a lovely woman. Come  
  
on now. Yeh have work to do."  
  
Ellie threw a blanket around her shoulders for warmth. "Work?"  
  
"Aye. Didn't think ye were gettin' free passage, did yeh?"  
  
"I suppose not seeing as I'm with you," she grumbled, following him down into crew's  
  
quarters. Jack opened a small door in the wall and led her inside. It was a tiny room,  
  
stocked from top to bottom with food.  
  
"Anchovies, apple butter, marmalade," Ellie read the names of the hundreds of jars. "Some  
  
collection you've got here, Jack. What do you expect me to do with all this?"  
  
"Cook luv! Thought you'd know what to do with it. useless, just useless yeh are! regret  
  
savin' yeh now. No livin' with a lass who can't cook..." jack raved as he traveled back on  
  
deck, leaving Ellie flustered and slightly hurt.  
  
"Fine! I'll show you cooking, Jack Sparrow," Ellie rolled up her sleeves and prepared to  
  
make Jack the meal of his life.  
  
"Reef tops'ls! Reef yeh landlubbers!" Jack yelled good-naturedly to his crew. Eager to  
  
please, they shot up the mainsail like monkeys, hauling canvas.  
  
"Jack," his first mate Gibbs, a portly man with muttonchops, approached him. "Yeh sure  
  
about this lass of yers?"  
  
"Aye Gibbs. Good girl, she is. Think I should have told her I hate almonds?"  
  
"No matter, Jack. Will she be bringing us trouble?"  
  
Jack's face was solemn. "No. She is alone."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But I would endure any trouble to keep her safe," he added in a whisper so low he was  
  
sure Gibbs wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, his ears were better than Jack expected.  
  
"What's that ye said?" Gibbs squinted. "Ye aren't fallin' for this girl, are yeh Jack?"  
  
"Me? Pirates don't love, Gibbs. May as well be part o' the Code."  
  
"Aye. Of course."  
  
But when Gibbs was gone, Jack wondered silently to himself if perhaps his feelings for  
  
Ellie were stronger than friendship. If perhaps pirates could love... 


	3. Broken Heart's Club

Again, many many thanks to my favorite reviewer Dimonah Tralon. Standard legal crap applies. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: Broken Hearts Club  
  
Ellie Fly slaved all day in the small kitchen of the Black Pearl. First, she stoked a coal fire in the cookstove and heated a kettle of clean water. When it boiled, she added potatoes. While they simmered, she made a simple cake batter, adding to it dried fruits, nuts, and a splash of rum. The cake baking, Ellie stirred together a soup of canned tomato sauce, dried peas, carrots, and corn, using the cooked potato to add substance and thickness to the soup. After hunting around, she found a hard loaf of bread. She placed it near the cookstove to warm and soften. Exhausted, Ellie sat down only to realize that it was dinnertime. She cut a hunk of bread and topped it with a wedge of cheese. Quickly, she poured a mug of black coffee from breakfast and, carrying it carefully, she hurried on deck.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Ellie apologized, handing Jack his dinner. "I've been busy with supper."  
  
"Ah, I see." Jack took a bite of sandwich. His eyes widened and he spat it out.  
  
"OH!" Ellie gasped. "What is it?"  
  
"Moldy." Jack threw the bread and cheese overboard.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Ellie's eyes filled with tears. "Supper will be better. I promise."  
  
Jack swished the cold coffee in his mouth. In an uncharacteristic act of spite he said, "I didn't expect anything better."  
  
Ellie turned bright red. "How...how dare you!"  
  
Angry, she raced down into her hot kitchen where she burst into tears.  
  
"What was the meanin' of that, Jack?" Anamaria asked, putting an elbow on his shoulder.  
  
"Rougher than I meant to be, is all," he muttered. "Females are too emotional. Too..." he waved his arms in the air. "Touchy."  
  
"Yes Jack, we are touchy. Now go tell yer lass yer sorry. I'll hold down ship while you do."  
  
"NO!" his eyes were huge, as if she had suggested he skin himself alive.   
  
"Coward."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Cow-ard."  
  
"Fine. Fine, all right!" Jack stomped down to the kitchen in a huff. "Coward. Oh yes. Jack's a cow-ard. Say sorry to Ellie. Not hard. Just walk in and say 'sorry.'"  
  
Jack stopped at the door. He heard her muffled sobs from within. He opened the door and stepped in quickly.  
  
"Eh, I was harsh, luv. Sorry."  
  
Ellie threw an empty jar at him. It smashed into a thousand crystal pieces on the floor.  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
"Just shut up, Jack!" Ellie practically screamed shakily through her tears. "I tried so hard and you just...oh!"  
  
Jack's heart melted. Gingerly, he crossed the floor to Ellie's quaking form.  
  
"Please, please don't cry. I'm not very good at this," Jack embraced her, planting a soft kiss on her head. "You've done right well! Smells ruddy good in here. Like...rum!"  
  
Ellie lifted her head. "IT is. I made you a rum cake."  
  
"A lass after me own heart!" Jack held her tighter. "Now, where is it?"  
  
"In the oven. It's for supper. Now get! I've got work to do!" Ellie wiped her tears on her apron, leaving floury streaks on her cheeks. Tenderly, Jack brushed them away. She blushed faintly. "Get I said."  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n." He departed, leaving Ellie to puzzle out how to make bread without yeast and how to mend a torn heart. 


	4. Stolen Kisses

My lovely reviewers! ::sends hugs and Jackness:: Thank you!!  
  
SpAnIsH-EyEs2: You're too kind!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14: Hope I updated soon enough for ya!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: My first reviewer came back for more! ::happiness::  
  
Everyone enjoy! And this chapter is dedicated to my friend Cassy who has to read everything first and make sure it's actually passable. My eternal thanks to her. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Four: Stolen Kisses  
  
After a day of cooking, Jack's supper was finally complete. Ellie cleaned off the desk in his cabin and threw a colorful blanket on it as a makeshift tablecloth. On that, she artfully arranged the bowl of soul, bread, and rum cake. She had just lit a few candles when Jack walked in.  
  
"Candles!" he grinned. "Rum cake!"  
  
"No, you must have your soup first. Sit, sir."  
  
"Captain, luv, captain."  
  
"Oh of course...captain."  
  
Ellie watched Jack intensely as he sat, prim and proper and picked up his soupspoon. Delicately, he took a sip, then dove in for more.  
  
"Good?" she asked.  
  
"Top rate grub." Jack took a slice of bread, then stopped. Ellie laughed.  
  
"It's freshly made, Jack. No worries."  
  
"Made all this by your onesies?" Jack eyed the rum cake.  
  
"I did. Worked all day." suddenly, Ellie felt weary.  
  
Jack downed the rest of the soup, and looked up at her eagerly. "May I have dessert now, ma'am?"  
  
"Well, seeing as your plate's clean, I suppose so."  
  
Jack took the entire cake and began eating.  
  
"Splendid! Excellent! Rum!" he said through huge bites.   
  
Ellie smiled happily. "I'm glad everything turned out to your liking." A yawn escaped her lips and her knees felt weak. Jack jumped up, catching Ellie in his arms as she fell.  
  
"Sleep-time, eh luv?"  
  
"Yes...I suppose..." Ellie allowed him to carry her to bed and pull the covers over her. as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
"Thankee, luv, for supper," he said softly. "It was perfect, except for the almonds in the cake, but I'll eat them all for yeh." She looked so peaceful and fair, lying on the bed that jack couldn't resist a stolen kiss on the sleeping lips of his secret love.  
  
He blew out the candles, finished his cake, and returned on deck to spend the night steering toward Port Royal, where he hoped to solve all the problems Ellie had presented to his life.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Good morning, Jack," Ellie joined him at the helm.  
  
"Mornin' luv. How'd ye sleep?"  
  
"Well, actually. I was more tired than I thought. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No and I won't be. Storm's coming." Jack looked up at the clear blue sky. "The sunrise was red. Sure sign of a storm."  
  
"Oh, oh I see." Ellie gazed round the ship. "She will hold, won't she?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Me Pearl'll hold through any storm."  
  
Jack was correct. As soon as night fell, black clouds rolled in. by suppertime, the storm broke. Rain poured in solid gray sheets. Using his compass, Jack continued to navigate, soaked to the skin. despite her protests, Jack insisted that Ellie stay in his cabin. Frightened for Jack, Ellie sat by the window, watching him. An occasional flash of lightning revealed his figure, steering like a madman. Ellie prayed silently for God to protect Jack and his crew. She paced as they rode the storm. Jack said it wouldn't last long, but eternities had passed since she was relegated to his cabin. Not able to bear the pressure any longer, Ellie took blankets and Jack's spare clothes to the kitchen for warming. Soon after she reached it, Jack flopped in, dripping water.  
  
"Jack!" Ellie threw her arms around him. "I've been worried. Oh, but you're wet! Here, I warmed you blankets and clothes."  
  
Jack just smiled, feeling quite warm enough at the sight of Ellie taking his hat, coat, and shirt and giving him heated ones.  
  
"You'll catch a dreadful cold," she scolded affectionately. "Take off your boots and dry your feet by the cookstove."  
  
Jack followed orders, never taking his eyes from Ellie. She bustled about, making him tea and throwing blankets on him. At last, when Jack was warmed inside and out, Ellie sat beside him.  
  
"Are we through the storm?" she asked.  
  
"Aye. We're through."  
  
"Then you should sleep."  
  
"Aye. That I shall."   
  
Jack curled up on the floor of the kitchen, pulling Ellie down with him for what he called 'body heat.' Embarrassed, she obliged, but did not regret it. his arms around her waist made her heart race with joy. As soon as his breathing became heavy and regular, she planted a tender kiss on the lips of her secret love...  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Ellie awoke to find herself alone. Sunlight streamed in the tiny porthole, leaving no evidence of the previous night's storm. She fixed a quick breakfast of toasted bread and tea, which she took up to jack. Remembering their sleeping arrangements, Ellie was emboldened.  
  
"Breakfast Jack," she stood very near to him at the bowsprit. "Jack?"  
  
Jack walked silently away from her. Ellie followed.  
  
"I am very busy right now," he growled.  
  
"Oh, well, here's breakfast," Ellie was taken aback by his insolence.  
  
"Elizabeth." Jack turned to her, a strange expression in his deep eyes. "I'm afraid this is all me fault. Mebee I've been leadin' ye on but Ellie, pirates don't love." He sighed a looked away.  
  
Ellie felt her heart fall. "Oh, well, oh," was all she could say before retreating back to the kitchen- a sadder and wiser person.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs shook their heads.  
  
"You get Jack, I get Ellie?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"Aye. Good luck."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Not discussing it, Gibbs."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Jack, if ye really love her, forget pirate's code."  
  
"This is no life for Ellie. It was better she heard it now than later."  
  
"You're wrong, Jack. I hope someday you realize love is more important than a way of livin'. It's a reason for livin'."   
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
"I beg of you, Anamaria, leave me."  
  
"Jack loves you."  
  
"No. It was only a dream. A flight of fancy. I was as wrong as he. I am ashamed."  
  
"No, Ellie. There is no shame in love. Perhaps if you spoke to him..."  
  
"Please leave me, Anamaria."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"And I will always love him..." 


	5. Port Royal Love

So much love to my reviewers! Thank you thank you thank you again! Enjoy this chapter which is very fluffy in some parts so watch out! Please review once you're done. ENJOY.  
  
Chapter Five: Port Royal Love  
  
The Black Pearl docked in a secret cove in Port Royal at noon. Jack and Ellie left the crew to talk to Jack's friends. The walk into town was an uncomfortable one-due to the stares Jack received and the uneasy silence that had developed between them. Jack led her into a small shop labeled with a plaque that read: W. Turner. The shop was dark and smelled of donkey. A large fire was lit in the corner and weaponry and tools were scattered all around.  
  
"Oi! Will!" Jack called.  
  
A sword tip magically appeared at Jack's throat. Before Ellie could react, Jack had sent the attacker sprawling with a kick to the ankle.  
  
"OW! Cheater!" he yelled.  
  
Jack smirked. "Pirate."  
  
Ellie looked on in wonder as the handsome blacksmith embraced Jack warmly.  
  
"How are things Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Fair, fair. But I've got well," Jack lowered his voice. "A problem."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"SH!" Jack shot a glance at Ellie and put a finger to his lips. "It's...the girl."  
  
The young man laughed. "I should have known! But she doesn't look like your type, Jack. She's well, more decent."  
  
Jack looked like he had swallowed a cup of arsenic. "Don't make me regret that I saved you, whelp. Where is the lovely missus?"  
  
"At home. Let us see her. Elizabeth will be glad to have visitors."  
  
Jack staggered out the back door of the shop. The smith looked strangely after him.  
  
"He hasn't had something to drink this early in the morning, has he?"  
  
Ellie grinned. "Wouldn't put it below him. Or above him for that matter." She put out her hand. "Ellie Fly. Nice to meet your acquaintance."  
  
"Will Turner. Pleasure's mine." He shook he hand firmly, feeling it would be oddly inappropriate to kiss it. "How long have you been with that scoundrel?"  
  
"A week. Known him my whole life, though. He's quite a person, pirate or not." Ellie gave a wistful sigh. "Jack's told me all about you. I never expected to meet you or Elizabeth. I admire your courage immensely."  
  
"Ah, thank you. I suppose Jack made himself out to be the hero in our little tale." Will cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, no more than expected."  
  
"Eh, poppet! Will!" Jack stuck his head into the shop. "Where is it that you live?"  
  
"Come on, then." Will said. Ellie followed shyly behind him.  
  
The threesome walked down a side street. Will and Jack bantered back and forth about Elizabeth. Apparently, Will and Elizabeth had been wed three months ago and Jack had gotten very drunk at their reception. Some things never changed.  
  
"Welcome to the Turner house," Will said proudly, leading them up a sandy path to a small, cozy home settled into an acre or two of farmland.  
  
"This is no place to be livin' Will," Jack said.  
  
"That would be the chicken coop, Jack."  
  
"AH!" Jack emerged from the coop with feathers in his hair. "That would explain the birds."  
  
Ellie stifled her laughter, allowing Will to escort her inside his home.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he called. "We've company!"  
  
A pretty woman with brown curls entered the façade, wiping her hands on the starched apron she wore.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" she embraced Jack, who was looking about, slightly stunned.  
  
"Ello luv," he gave Elizabeth a quick smile. "So...Will. Where do you keep the rum in this place?"  
  
"Where you won't find it," Elizabeth snapped. "And who is this, Jack?"  
  
Jack lifted a portrait hanging near the staircase and looked underneath, apparently searching for his beloved rum. "Oh, her?" Ellie Fly." He resumed his search in the umbrella stand.  
  
Elizabeth ignored him and gave Ellie a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh, but you're dressed in tatters. Come with me, dear, and get a clean dress." She pulled Ellie upstairs. "JACK! Keep away from the rum."  
  
Jack gave her a look of pure innocence and proceeded to knock over a vase of flowers.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about him," Ellie apologized. "But I suppose you know Jack."  
  
"Indeed I do. Why I let him in my house amazes even me." Elizabeth ushered her into the master bedroom and closed the door. "Tell me, how did you come to be in the company of a pirate, Miss Fly?"  
  
Ellie meant only to tell her new friend the bare essentials of their meeting, but suddenly, she opened up, telling Elizabeth about everything, even her broken heart. When she was done, Elizabeth threw her arms around Ellie.  
  
"Oh you poor dear!" she said. "Nothing on earth is like a broken heart! Jack's certainly done something to yours."  
  
"Aye, it seems so."  
  
Elizabeth clapped her hands. "I've an idea! Perhaps if you were cleaned up a bit, Jack would see your inner and outer beauty."  
  
Ellie agreed reluctantly. "It's worth a try, I suppose."  
  
Nearly an hour later, Elizabeth Fly was a new woman. She had bathed and dressed. Elizabeth helped her to put her long coppery hair into an elegant coif with a few curls loose. She had also lent Ellie a low-cut dress of emerald silk. The finishing touch was the locket Jack had given Ellie six years ago.  
  
"Oh! You look beautiful!" Elizabeth gushed. "Jack will love it!"  
  
"Truly?" Ellie spun around, inspecting herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ellie Fly smiled genuinely. "Then let us see Jack!"  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Jack had searched the entire house. He was beginning to wonder if there was any rum at all when he heard the rustle of silk from the top of the stairs. He looked up, and his jaw dropped.  
  
Ellie seemed to float down the staircase. She was blushing faintly, but it made her seem all the lovelier. A revelation washed over Jack. Ellie, his childhood friend Ellie, was beautiful.  
  
"Hullo Jack." She said softly when she reached him.  
  
"Er...you look knives...nice..." he searched for the right word.  
  
"Nice?" Ellie volunteered.  
  
"Aye! That's it! You look nice!"  
  
Ellie felt her heard drop. Nice? Just nice? Not bloody beautiful or ruddy charming? She wanted to cry.  
  
"Thank you Jack." Ellie pushed past him out the front door and into the daylight once more. Tears burned her cheeks. She was ashamed. Why had she put so much hope in this...dress-up game? Not wanting to face Jack again, she ran back to the only place she knew, Will's shop.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"NICE! NICE!" Elizabeth roared to Jack, who had his arms thrown over his head. "IS THAT ALL?"  
  
"She looked very nice," Jack amended brightly.  
  
"Oh you are hopeless!" Elizabeth cried. "Where is she?"  
  
"Better question," Jack smiled. "Where is the rum?"  
  
Elizabeth gave him such a glare that he practically ran out the door to search for Ellie.  
  
"Nice, nice is that all?" Jack mimicked. "She looked bloody nice, I'll tell you that! She was beautiful. Just...beautiful..." A lump rose in Jack's throat. He swallowed it and proceeded on. Will's shop was up ahead. It seemed like a probable spot for Ellie to escape to, so Jack stopped in.  
  
"Ellie?" Jack peeked around the shop. Sobbing by the hearth was Ellie, hair mussed, face red. Somehow she appeared lovelier than before. The lump returned.  
  
"Go away Jack Sparrow," she said.  
  
"Can't." he sat beside her. "That Mrs. Turner's a right horror. Not that you aren't, right now, either."  
  
She gave him a glare reminiscent of Elizabeth's. Women. Jack heaved a sigh. "I am sorry, Ellie Fly."  
  
"No you aren't! You're never sorry about anything. All you care about is the Pearl and your rum!"  
  
Jack suddenly took her face in his hands. His expression was fierce. "That is not all I care about, Ellie."  
  
Ellie's pulse raced. "What else do you care about then?"  
  
Jack could barely speak for the lump in his throat. "You."  
  
Ellie gasped. Before she could say a word in reply, Jack had his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Every thought vanished from her mind as Jack's hands moved down her neck and his kiss deepened. When he pulled away, she looked deep into his brown eyes.  
  
"But Jack, you told me yourself that pirates don't love."  
  
Jack gave her a roguish smile. "I was never one to be followin' the rules, luv." As he pulled her into another kiss, Ellie couldn't help but smile. From here to eternity, things would be different. She was sure of it.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Jack and Ellie enjoyed dinner at the Turner home. Both Will and Elizabeth seemed pleased that their friends could not take their eyes off one another. Will had never imagined that Jack would fall in love, but he was clearly taken with Miss Fly. She was refined, well spoken, and witty-quite the opposite of Jack, and yet they were a perfectly matched pair. Will couldn't be more contented.  
  
"Do you intend to stay long in Port Royal, Jack?" he questioned.  
  
"Bit stuffy round these parts. I like the clean sea air."  
  
Will nodded. "Of course."  
  
Elizabeth, who had been in the next room pouring coffee, came hurrying in.  
  
"Jack! Norrington's coming!" she cried.  
  
Jack stood up casually. "Many thanks for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. I'll be takin' me leave now."  
  
Ellie rose to leave with him, but was stopped by his face. It was as grave as a tomb. Instantly, she knew what he was planning.  
  
"No..." she breathed. "Jack, no."  
  
He pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Will an' Liz will take right good care of yeh, luv. I wouldn't leave yeh otherwise. I'll be back, Ellie. Wait for me."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
He kissed her and jumped out the kitchen window.  
  
"I love yeh," he said and was gone.  
  
"NO!" Ellie screamed, falling to her knees. "Jack, no!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will flew to her side, helping her up, just as Commodore Norrington and his men rushed in.  
  
"No one move," he said in a steely voice. "Search the house."  
  
Elizabeth stormed over to him. "You've no right to-"  
  
"It is for the good of Port Royal and the Caribbean that I have Sparrow hung, Mrs. Turner."  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow," Ellie said, collecting herself.  
  
Norrington raised an eyebrow. "Who might you be, miss?"  
  
"Elizabeth Fly."  
  
He regarded her for a moment, then seemed to make a decision. "It's a pleasure, Miss Fly. You are acquainted to the Turners?"  
  
"Elizabeth is my cousin," she lied smoothly. Apparently being around Jack was having an influence on her.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Norrington's men came trotting back.  
  
"Nothing sir," one said. "We looked everywhere."  
  
"So Captain Jack Sparrow has disappeared again, right under our noses. Your friend is good, Mrs. Turner, very good. I will be sending out ships and patrolling the island for him, however, so should he return, do me the favor of telling him to surrender himself."  
  
Ellie stiffened. Elizabeth smiled politely. "Jack is no fool. He will never be caught. Now, please escort these gentlemen out of my home, Commodore."  
  
Norrington bowed. "Mrs. Turner. Miss Fly." He seized Ellie's hand and kissed it. She jerked it back. "Good day."  
  
Elizabeth ran after Norrington, leaving Ellie and Will inside. "Commodore!"  
  
He stopped. "Yes, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Do not dare to make life difficult for Ellie. She suffers enough without you."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "I am sorry for any pain I bring to Miss Fly, but she brought this pain on herself. It is a sin to be a pirate, Elizabeth, and a sin to befriend one. Good day."  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fists. "Haunt her steps and suffer, Commodore," she whispered to herself, then returned to the house to console Ellie. 


	6. Alone Again, Naturally

Please, please forgive me for the lack of updating. Three words: school is evil. It's been crazy hectic so I haven't had the time. Forgive me. So here you go, and enjoy! I love my reviewers!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Alone Again, Naturally  
  
Ellie spent the remainder of the day sobbing in her new bedroom. She had run down to the hidden cove, but Jack was gone. Elizabeth had tried talking to her, but eventually discovered it was best too leave Ellie alone. She curled up on the window seat, looking out to the sea, clutching her locket. Was it only an hour ago she was certain Jack would always be in her future? Now with him gone, anything seemed possible. Closing her eyes, Ellie shut out the harsh realities life presented. Light began to fade, but Ellie did not move.  
  
"Ellie?" Will crept into the dark room. "Would you like supper?"  
  
"No thank you," she croaked miserably.  
  
"He'll be back, Ellie." Will gave her a small hug. "Jack's a pirate, but he's a man of his word. And he loves you."  
  
All Ellie could do was nod.  
  
"Come eat."  
  
"Thank you." Ellie wiped her damp face and took Will's arm.  
  
"You will be alright," he promised.  
  
Ellie sniffed. "I hope so, Will. I hope so."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
However sad and lonely Ellie was, she pitched in with all chores. Each morning she rose at five to feed the chickens, water the garden, and make breakfast. Once they all had eaten, she cleaned house. In the afternoons and evenings, Ellie sewed and knitted. The work was tedious but she was glad to have a distraction. At seven, she retired to her bedroom after lengthy prayers for Jack's safety. At five, her day began again. The days became weeks and the weeks turned into a month with no word from Jack. The only person Ellie continued to hear from was the Commodore. Although she had more than hinted that she was not interested in him, he continued to pursue her. Lonely for companionship, Ellie accompanied Commodore Norrington on walks, but for friendship only. Any man who hated Jack so violently was off Ellie's list of desirable men. She did like Norrington. He was intelligent, courteous, and honest. His interest in Ellie mounted daily, despite the fact she was without connections or wealth.  
  
"Miss Fly, I must ask," he said one day as they walked along the docks. "Why do you wait for this pirate to return?"  
  
"Commodore I-"  
  
"I realize that you never stated directly that you were...romantically involved with the man, but it is quite clear you love him."  
  
Ellie sighed, wrapping her shawl closer around her. "It is true. I love him. And I wait because I still love him. As long as there is a hope he shall return to me, I wait."  
  
"Even unto death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "That is very foolish, Ellie."  
  
She met his eyes, startled. "Why Commodore! You called me Ellie."  
  
"Yes, dear." He took to one knee. "Because I love you and desire your hand in marriage."  
  
"Commodore! Oh, oh!" Ellie's hands flew to her face. "I don't know how to respond to your kind proposal but-"  
  
"The answer is no?"  
  
Ellie nodded. "I am sorry, but you do understand."  
  
"No Miss Fly, I do not," he rose. "I cannot understand how you could choose a pirate over myself. But this is your decision. I beg of you, please reconsider."  
  
"I will not forget your proposition, Commodore, but I make no promises."  
  
"Very well."  
  
In silence, they returned to the Turner home. There, Norrington left Ellie, still determined to win her by any means.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Proposed? Oh my!" Elizabeth dropped her dinner fork and Will made a snorting noise.  
  
"I said no, naturally," Ellie said calmly, taking a second helping of roast beef.  
  
"Good." Will gave her a quick smile. "Can't have you marrying Elizabeth's old beau, can we?"  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth swatted his arm.  
  
Ellie finished her meal in a cold silence. "Excuse me if I retire early," she said softly, not wanting to break the hush.  
  
Will and Elizabeth nodded, looking sympathetically after her.  
  
"When will Jack return?" Elizabeth asked when Ellie was upstairs.  
  
"I do not know." Will took her hand. "But I hope it is soon..." 


	7. A Change of Heart

Argh, I'm so sorry I took so long again! School is making me crazy (finals). Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Please review!!  
  
Chapter Seven: A Change of Heart  
  
"Letter for you, Ellie." Will handed her an envelope.  
  
She slipped into her seat at the kitchen table. "Who from?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Elizabeth and Will watched curiously as she opened it. Ellie pulled a thin sheet of parchment out of the envelope. Her eyes widened as she scanned it, then pure pain crossed her face.  
  
"Ellie? Ellie, who is it from?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No one," Ellie whispered, anguished. She threw the letter onto the table and flew from the house. Neither Will nor Elizabeth moved. Slowly, Will reached out and took the paper, afraid of the worst. Could Jack be dead?  
  
"Read it," Elizabeth breathed, looking terrified.  
  
"Ellie," Will began. "Forgive me for not returning, but I've been thinking. The sea is my only love and I can't be tied down. I am sorry for leading you on. Jack."  
  
"Oh God," Elizabeth said. "It can't be."  
  
Will folded the letter methodically. "Perhaps he did have a change of heart."  
  
"No. He wouldn't." Elizabeth stood up. "I'm going to find Ellie. She must be devastated."  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't give her false hope..."  
  
Elizabeth glared at Will. "I will never believe Jack has left her."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Elizabeth and Will spent the morning searching Port Royal for Ellie, but it was as if she had disappeared. Despairing, they returned home for dinner. As they walked up the path to their home, Elizabeth spotted Ellie, sitting on the front doorstep, gazing seaward.  
  
"Ellie!" Elizabeth ran toward her. "We've been so worried."  
  
"Forgive me," Ellie replied dully.  
  
Elizabeth considered Ellie's strange expression and tone of voice. "Are you well?"  
  
"I think being the Commodore's wife shall not be too bad," Ellie mused, tears falling silently. "He is a good man..."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "You accepted his proposal?"  
  
She nodded. "I have nothing left. He loves me. He will treat me well."  
  
"But he will not make you happy," Will said.  
  
"What is happiness without Jack?" Ellie clawed at the locket she wore. Grasping it, she jerked the chain free and pitched it at a mulberry bush. From within came a distinct 'ow.' Ellie leapt up. To her great wonder, the bush moved and a figure emerged.  
  
"Ello luv!"  
  
"JACK!" Ellie screamed and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Lovely reception. I feel so loved," he grinned, caressing her cheek. He gently clasped the necklace back on Ellie's neck. "Yeh dropped this."  
  
"You said you were never coming back," Ellie told him.  
  
"Never comin' back? When'd I say that?"  
  
"In your letter."  
  
"Letter? What letter?"  
  
Ellie's jaw dropped. "You didn't write me a letter?"  
  
"No, 'fraid not, luv."  
  
Ellie met Will's eyes. "The Commodore," they said simultaneously.  
  
"I'm feelin' left out, luv. Please do me the courtesy of explainin' this letter business."  
  
Sitting on the doorstep, Ellie told Jack about everything that had occurred while he was away. She ended by telling him that she was engaged to Norrington. He appeared thoughtful.  
  
"Engaged, eh? We're in fine order."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's easy to get out an engagement. If you'd married him, it'd be a different story."  
  
Ellie shuddered at the thought. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Jack."  
  
"I've missed yeh, luv." Jack kissed her forehead. "But things are going to be shipshape now that we're together. I promise, Ellie-luv."  
  
"I know."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"So, what's the plan, Jack?"  
  
The four sat around the kitchen table. Will watched Jack carefully. He was unusually jumpy-ready to run at a moment's notice. "What is it, Jack?"  
  
"Norrington. He'll be comin' soon."  
  
Ellie tensed. Jack's hand found hers. He squeezed it reassuringly. "I won't be leavin' without yeh this time, Ellie."  
  
There was a sharp rap at the door: Norrington.  
  
"That's our cue." Jack said. "Will, Liz, thankee kindly. You've been most considerate takin' care of me Ellie. Now, ta-ta!"  
  
Ellie took Elizabeth, then Will into her arms. "Thank you so. I promise to visit."  
  
"Good luck!" Will whispered, leading them out the back door. He and Elizabeth watched the two lovers travel down the sandy path to the sea. Elizabeth touched Will's arm lightly.  
  
"I best tell Norrington to leave."  
  
She told Norrington that Ellie was asleep after her tiring day. He accepted the lie readily and left. Pleased her bluff passed, Elizabeth returned to Will. He still remained at the back door. In the distance, they could make out the figures of Ellie and Jack.  
  
"No worries, Will," Elizabeth said, kissing him. "True love always wins the day. Don't you know that?"  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Ellie and Jack returned to the Black Pearl speedily, although Jack said there was no chance of them being following for at least a day. The Pearl was lit with moonlight in the Jack's secret cove, it's sails glowing with an eerie luminescence. On board was the entire crew. Anamaria and Gibbs stepped forward to embrace Ellie.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Ellie," Anamaria smiled.  
  
"And you," Ellie replied. She looked round the deck to see that nothing had changed. A smile lit her face. she was home.  
  
"Yeh must be tired, luv," Jack took her arm. "I cleaned me quarters just for you!"  
  
Ellie laughed genuinely for the first time in a month. She practically skipped to Jack's cabin, lighthearted with joy. Once inside, Jack proceeded to take off her shoes and tuck her into bed.  
  
"Comfy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Good." Jack turned to leave, but Ellie called his name. Her eyes were warm and earnest as she said, "Don't leave me, Jack."  
  
Jack kicked off his boots, hung his jacket and hat on the bedpost, and climbed into bed with Ellie. "I would never do that," he murmured into her brown curls.  
  
"Jack-" He cut off her words with a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you," he swore, holding his face in his hands, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs. "I love you forever."  
  
Ellie reached up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Saying I love you would be the understatement of the century."  
  
Jack grinned. "That so little miss dignified?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack kissed her again, letting all his love be revealed. Ellie gave a small sigh when they broke apart.   
  
"Jack," she said. "I'm happy again."  
  
"Aye. Me too."  
  
Nestling in his arms, Ellie let her eyes close. "Goodnight Jack."  
  
"Nighty-nighty luv."  
  
The couple drifted into a peaceful slumber, unaware that at that every moment, Norrington had boarded the Revenge, prepared to rescue his fiancée from the clutches of Captain Jack Sparrow. 


	8. Revenge

Here it is, Chapter Eight! It's finally summer vacation so hopefully I'll have lots more time to work on my fanfics. This chapter is dedicated to my most dedicated reviewer: DaydreamBeliever14. Thanks so much and enjoy!   
  
Chapter Eight: Revenge  
  
Ellie awoke to the sound of Gibbs rousing Jack. His tone was urgent, but she couldn't hear his words.  
  
"Jack," she said sleepily. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, luv. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Things are shipshape like I tol' yeh. Now sleep." Jack kissed her softly and padded out with Gibbs.  
  
Ellie sighed. There was no use in going back to bed now that she was awake. She saw Jack's old hat and decided to take it to him. Up on deck, Jack was staring fixedly through his spyglass. Gibbs was speaking to him. Ellie heard the words 'revenge' and 'commodore' and then, 'she doesn't need to know' from Jack.  
  
"What don't I need to know?" Ellie demanded.  
  
Jack groaned. "Nothin' luv."  
  
"Jack don't you dare keep secrets from me!"  
  
He tossed her the spyglass and pointed east. "Look there."  
  
She lifted the spyglass to her eye, quickly focusing on a ship not far off.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"No. How did he catch up so quickly?"  
  
Jack took his place at the helm, easing the Pearl into the wind. "I couldn't tell yeh. Someone musta seen us."  
  
Ellie joined Jack. "Can I help in any way?"  
  
"No. Go to bed."  
  
"I can reef topsails. Haul canvas. Swab the deck. Anything."  
  
A small grin played at Jack's lips. "Make breakfast?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jack took Ellie by the waist, pulling her against him.  
  
"Captain, I must protest. This is an emergency," Ellie teased.  
  
He kissed her warmly. "That was for luck."  
  
Ellie returned the kiss. "And that was for love."  
  
She cocked his hat on his head and left for the kitchen.  
  
"Gibbs," Jack said.  
  
Aye cap'n?"  
  
"Remember once I said I'd do anything to keep her safe?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I still mean it."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Dawn broke over the Revenge. Norrington was pacing the decks, chatting with Gillette, his first mate. He was clearly in an agitated mood.  
  
"I thought Miss Fly was a rational woman," he said. "Now she runs off with Sparrow. Were she not my fiancée, I would have her hanged with him."  
  
"Commodore," a chipper sailor approached him. "Gaining on the Black Pearl, sir. We'll reach her by noon."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"She's comin' up on us, Jack," Gibbs warned. "She'll overtake us by noon."  
  
"Not if I'm captain o' this ship," Jack growled.  
  
Ellie came over, balancing breakfast in her arms. Jack took the coffee and toast she offered hungrily.  
  
"She's gaining?" Ellie asked.   
  
"Aye." Jack gulped down the coffee.  
  
"Jack. This is daft," Gibbs protested. "There's not a place to dock for miles. We'll never make it."  
  
Ellie looked to Jack for reassurance but found none. He quickly finished his meal and took the wheel again. Gibbs looked to the horizon and the fast approaching Revenge.  
  
"God help us if Norrington catches us," he said.  
  
"God help us," Ellie repeated.  
  
The Revenge was coming...  
  
Well??? Come on, tell me how you liked it! Review! 


	9. Bargains

Hey everyone! Here it is, Chapter Nine. As always, nothing belongs to me except the plot and Ellie Fly. Enjoy!!! (And kindly review, thankee!)  
  
Chapter Nine: Bargains  
  
Although the Pearl had every stitch of canvas flying, it was no match for the light, small Revenge. The sheer size of the Black Pearl was its downfall. Jack stood grimly at the bow, knowing there was nothing to be done. Ellie clung to him, sobbing softly.  
  
"Ellie luv," he said. "Go to me cabin and don't come out unless it's me, hear?"  
  
"No Jack. I'm never leaving you!"  
  
"Ellie." his tone was pleading. "For me?"  
  
The Revenge was so near, Ellie could make out the form of Norrington on deck.  
  
"I'll go," she said. Jack gave her a grateful smile. Ellie could barely see through her tears. This was perhaps the last time she would see Jack. This could be goodbye. "Oh Jack-"  
  
"Sh, poppet. No tears." Jack kissed her. "I said I wasn't leavin' yeh again and I meant it."  
  
"I love you Jack."  
  
"I love yeh too, Ellie Fly."  
  
Heart heavy with grief, Ellie locked herself in Jack's cabin without looking back. If she had, she would have never left.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Men, prepare to board the Black Pearl."  
  
Norrington was as joyful as a child in a candy shop. The last pirate in the Caribbean was as good as his! And his fiancée was here to boot. Life couldn't be any better for Commodore Norrington.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
The Pearl lay alongside the Revenge in the calm waters of the Caribbean. Jack dared not move a muscle. He and his crew breathed shallowly in the secret chamber of the Pearl's kitchen. Above, they could hear Norrington's men dashing about deck, looking for any sign of the crew.  
  
"The ship appears abandoned, sir," they heard someone shout.  
  
"Sparrow may be a pirate, but he is no fool," Norrington replied. "I give him that. Gentlemen, search the below decks."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, willing Ellie to hide herself. Under a bed, beneath a table, anywhere.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
Ellie closed her eyes, praying Jack was safe and hidden. She didn't know how he had managed to evade Norrington's men, but she hoped he remained so. The door of the cabin began trembling. Ellie gasped and hid further under the bed. She heard yelling, then the crash as the door fell to the floor. Two feet appeared at Ellie's nose. Norrington had come.  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Well, I have retrieved my prize." Norrington smiled sickeningly at Ellie. She was shaking uncontrollably. "And can you please tell me where Sparrow is, darling?"  
  
"I do not know," Ellie spat. "Even if I did, I would not tell you."  
  
"Temper, temper," Norrington echoed the words Jack had once spoken. Ellie choked back a sob.  
  
"I suppose then we shall depart. Gillette, blow up this ship."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ah Norrington..."  
  
Ellie turned, not daring to believe.  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"Let's get straight to the point," Jack said, approaching Ellie. He gave her a reassuring wink. "You have something of great value to me, and I would like it back."  
  
"I am afraid Miss Fly is my fiancée, Sparrow. You are not in a position to bargain. Men, clap him in irons."  
  
"Now, now wait a moment." Jack put up his hands. "We are in a position to bargain. There is always room to negotiate."  
  
Norrington sneered. "And what might you give me?"  
  
"The Black Pearl."  
  
"Oh Jack don't!" Ellie cried.   
  
Norrington seemed to consider it for a moment. Then, in the blink of an eye, he drew his sword and placed the tip of it to Ellie's neck. Jack shot forward, but was stopped by Norrington's steely voice. "Another step and she will die."  
  
Jack halted, eyes huge.  
  
"Now you will listen, Sparrow," he continued. "Her e is the bargain. If you go free, Miss Fly here will perish. If that seems unsatisfactory, then you may allow her to live and you shall face the noose in Port Royal."  
  
Jack looked heartbreakingly at Ellie. He said not a word, but put out his hands to the soldier with irons. Norrington smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually."  
  
A clap of thunder muffled the sound of Ellie's sobs and a cold gray rain began to fall. The skies were mourning... 


	10. It Has To Be Alright

A short chappie today! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten: It Has To Be Alright   
  
Ellie spent the remainder of the trip in Norrington's cabin aboard the Revenge. Although it was far more lush and comfortable than Jack's quarters, she could not bring herself to enjoy it. They would be in Port Royal in a day. That night when Norrington was asleep, Ellie crept down to the brig. In the last cell was Jack, his hat tipped over his eyes.  
  
"Jack," she called softly. "Jack."  
  
His eyes snapped open. "Luv." He put his arm through the bars and grasped Ellie's hand. "Are yeh alright?"  
  
Ellie shook her head. "No."  
  
"He hurt yeh?!"  
  
"No, Jack," Ellie brought his hand to her face. he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Ellie?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Jack put his arm through the cell to hold her face to his eyes. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I can make it right again. Don't give up so quickly."  
  
"How can I not? Jack, it's impossible. I'm going to marry Norrington and you-"  
  
"I won't listen, Ellie," Jack said sharply. "I love yeh and that's enough to make everything right in the end."  
  
"I only wish it was, Jack."  
  
"Look at me, luv."  
  
Ellie met Jack's intense gaze. He said not a word, but stared deep into her soul. After a minute, he took Ellie's hand and pulled it into the cell. Tenderly, he kissed it.  
  
"Jack, it has to be alright," Ellie half pleaded.  
  
"And it will be."  
  
Ellie nodded, longing to believe his words. Jack released her hand and bid she leave before Norrington or any of his men noticed her absence. With one last goodbye, Ellie left. Alone, Jack paced, waiting for an idea to come. When none did, he resumed his position on the floor. He closed his eyes and did not open them until they arrived at Port Royal in the early morning.  
  
Won't you be kind enough to review? Thank you! 


	11. The Last Escape

Here it is, folks, the second to last chapter. Enjoy while it lasts! And please do review!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Last Escape  
  
"Commodore, please! For me! For a wedding gift."  
  
"Ellie, dear, I have let this treacherous man go free once and my conscious will not allow me to do it again."  
  
Ellie angrily brushed away her tears and pounded after Norrington. Every man on the docks of Port Royal stared and she screamed. "You cannot condemn him to death without killing me first!"  
  
Norrington looked calmly at her flushed face. "I will hear no more of this nonsense."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
The very ground seemed to be disappearing from under Ellie. Before her was Jack, the hangman's noose around his neck. The executioner was reading his crimes, but Ellie heard not a word. Jack filled her mind. She could not let him die. She could not. As if controlled by an invisible force, she shoved through the crowds. As she approached the scaffold, she pulled a knife from her skirts.  
  
"Ellie no!" someone screamed but it was too late. Ellie leapt onto the scaffold and sliced Jack's bonds. He grabbed her hand, shoving her onto the ground out of harm's way. He jumped after her and they made a race for the fort.  
  
"Really wasn't wise, springin' me free, luv," Jack said.  
  
"May not have been wise but it was necessary."  
  
Suddenly, the pair was surrounded by marines. A gun was at Ellie's temple and a sword at Jack's throat.  
  
"Do not harm her!" the Commodore trotted to Ellie. "Release her."  
  
Ellie felt Norrington's arms around her but she saw only Jack.  
  
"Ellie!" Will and Elizabeth flew to her side. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. Will, make him release Jack."  
  
"Commodore-" Will began.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner," Norrington sighed. "I am bound by the law to hang this man."  
  
Silently, swiftly, Ellie crept from under his hold. Her hand tightened on the knife hilt. She made a daring sprint to the edge of the fort and pressed the knife to her throat.  
  
"Move and I kill myself!" Ellie declared.  
  
"Ellie, now let us be rational," Norrington put out his hands.  
  
"I think it's time that we make a bargain," Ellie said. "Free Jack or I perish."  
  
Jack grinned. "That's me girl!"  
  
"Ellie, put that weapon down," Norrington demanded.  
  
"Make your choice!"  
  
Norrington gave a snort of distain. "Release Sparrow."  
  
Jack placed his hands together in a gesture of thanks, then joined Ellie. She slowly lowered the knife.  
  
"Nicely handled luv," Jack said. "And now! Today is the day you will always remember as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow and his lovely wife Ellie Fly got away!"  
  
He threw his arms protectively around Ellie and they went plunging from the fort to the waters below. With a splash, they hit the sea. Jack quickly pulled Ellie to the surface where they gasped for breath.   
  
"What now?" Ellie asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "We make for the Pearl."  
  
¯¯¯  
  
"Sir! What do we do about Sparrow and your fiancée?" Gillette asked. Norrington watched as the pair swam to the docks where the Pearl was tied up.   
  
"Sometimes the kindest thing you can do for the person you love is to let them go," Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
Norrington cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Take care of her, Sparrow. She is the finest treasure you ever stole." 


	12. Till the End of the World

This is it folks, the very last chapter! Thanks SOOOO much to all my faithful reviewers. Without your constant support, I certainly wouldn't have enjoyed writing this fic as much as I did. Thanks, and enjoy this last installment!!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Till the End of the World  
  
Jack pulled Ellie up onto the deck of the Pearl. Stealthily, he approached the marine on board and shoved his finger into the man's back.  
  
"Move and I shoot," Jack growled. It was all Ellie could do not to laugh.   
  
"Can you swim?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh yessir."  
  
Excellent!" Jack shoved the man overboard then hastened to the brig. There he found his crew unguarded. They whooped to see him. Jack freed them and they were readying the ship in moments. Casually, Jack ambled on board. Ellie came to him at a brisk pace. She stood stoically before him, then let a smile form. Jack brought her into a crushing embrace. She lifted her face to his for a passionate kiss. He caressed her cheeks warmly.   
  
"Jack," Ellie said. "You called me your wife at the fort."  
  
"Suppose I did.," Jack replied. "Anamaria, will yeh come here for a minute?"  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Jack slipped the emerald ring off his finger. "Anamaria, yer were a captain, right?"  
  
"I was, Jack."  
  
"Good. Any person who was or is a captain can marry two people, correct Ana?"  
  
"Aye Jack."  
  
"Then will you please do so?"  
  
Anamaria's smile could only be matched by Ellie's. "Of course. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
He faced Ellie. Her eyes and her heart were full.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you swear to take this woman as your wife, to honor and to love, to hold through good days and bad, sickness and health, rough seas and calm seas, till the end of the world?"  
  
Jack never took his gaze from Ellie. "I swear it."  
  
"Elizabeth Fly. Do you swear to take this man as your husband, to honor and to love, to hold through good days and bad, sickness and health, rough seas and calm seas, till the end of the world?"  
  
Ellie sniffed. "I do swear it."  
  
"Jack, bind these solemn promises with a band of gold."  
  
Jack took Ellie's hand and on her finger placed the ring.  
  
"Now you may kiss your bride."  
  
Ellie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I love you," she said. Jack kissed her. "I love yeh too, Ellie-Fly."  
  
"Crew!" Anamaria shouted. "May I introduce you to the new Captain and Mrs. Jack Sparrow!"  
  
The crew applauded and whistled. Jack took Ellie's hand and brought her to the helm.   
  
"What about your friend Norrington?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Ellie grinned. "I saw him calling upon a Miss Barlet more than once while I lived with Will and Elizabeth. She's a nice girl, very respectable."  
  
"Can't have our mutual friend Norrington unhappy," Jack said. "But now, the world is ours, Ellie luv. Where to?"  
  
"Somewhere we can celebrate our honeymoon," Ellie answered, snaking an arm around his waist. Jack rested an arm about her shoulders.  
  
"I think I know just the spot," Jack grinned. "A pretty little island that I happen to be gov'ner of. And you know the name of that island, luv?"  
  
"Not a notion."  
  
"Ellie Isle!"  
  
Ellie smiled. Things couldn't be more perfect. The Pearl sailing off into the sunset horizon, she enveloped in Jack's arms. Their love was practically tangible. With a satisfied sigh, Ellie rested her head on Jack's shoulder and concentrated on the future. She had spoken no truer words than her wedding vows. Now all that mattered was staying true to them. It wouldn't be hard. In fact, she looked forward to it.  
  
THE END 


End file.
